


Doctor Who: The Female Doctor

by shayrapetterson



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), female doctor - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayrapetterson/pseuds/shayrapetterson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the next rigeneration of the most famous Time Lord will be a woman? This is the idea of my fan fiction: The Female Doctor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who: The Female Doctor

Chapter 1

New face

This time the Doctor was really alone, no companion, no enemies, no one. Alone... And he was regenerating.

The Doctor entered into the Tardis. He had to walk slowly. He couldn't reach the panel control and he fell on his knees. The regeneration began. The energy surrounded the Time Lord and brightened for all the time machine and then exploded.   
> mumbled the Doctor standing up and stretching. The bones cracked.   
>. The new Doctor touched the new body: legs, face, abdomen. > . The Doctor touched his head, a doubt suddenly crossed his mind.   
The Doctor began searching a mirror. He rummaged all the Tardis. The Time Lord opened an old chest. Throw everything out: dusty old stuff, memories of a past now gone. He opened another box  
> said the Doctor holding some old mechanical device and then > said the Doctor complaining. After a long time-we can't know how long exactly because, you know time is a wibbly wobbly, timey wimey stuff- The Doctor finally found a mirror. What he saw surprised him: the Doctor this time was a woman:1.65 tall; hair, black like the darkest night; a common oval face with two brown deep doe-eyes.   
The Doctor looked in the mirror again. > she said moaning > said upset. Then she went to the wardrobe. She opened it finding the right outfit for the new body.   
> She returned to the panel control. The Time Lord drove the time machine to a new place. >.

The Tardis appeared with her usual sound in a dark alley. The Doctor came out. She was wearing a simple male shirt and some blue trousers that she found in the cupborard. They were a big large: the shirt sleeves fell over her hands and she had to fold them, and the trousers covered her barefeet.   
She closed the Tardis and came out of the alley: planet Forum was a sort of big desert but the sand was purple and the sky was green. Over the alley there was a vast space where thousand of stalls animated the planet. So many races of aliens were buying, selling or changing products.   
The Doctor was walking through the folks when something caught her attention. She reached a flower stall. The seller, a bald man, whose face was orange, trying to sell something,said > the alien approached the Time Lady holding the flower. > he added. The Doctor drew a nostalgic expression on her face. She observed the flower for some seconds. Lot of images flowed in her mind. And then she said >.The female Doctor sigh and the sadness disappeared, She was smiling while saying >. The seller put the rose in its place and then he chose a iblue bellflower from a delicate white vase. The Time Lady took it and gently she smelled it. She smilled. She was going away when the seller stopped her asking for payment. The Doctor, with an ironic face and tone of voice, said > and then she took leave.   
The Doctor continued visiting the planet\market, glancing at every stand. She smilled at every alien she met. After long time she felts something like jolliness.   
She walked and walked, until the morning became afternoon and the sky coloured green as dark as the leaves newborn. The activities in the market never stopped.   
Now the Doctor was looking for some new clothes, something new for her new body, something comfortable,something cool, Finally she found a stand with clothes. Precisely it wasn't a stand, it was something like a tent. A very big tent. She entered. The inside was illuminated by lamps whose light was pink. It was a noisy place: full of people chatting with each other and other people measuring clothes. There awere hundreds of clothes from every corner of the universe. The Time Lady looked around. She got closer to a hanger dress. She picked a very strange thing, a sort of long dress without spaces for arms or legs, just a space for a very big head. Clearly it wasn't a good choice. After some time she found something really good. She entered into the dressing room:finally she had her personal outfit. She was wearing a blue short top and black leggings and black short boots.   
When she came out of the dressing room wearing her new clothes, the tent was a mess: clothes were thrown to the ground, the lamps were broken, and most of all, the place was empty.   
The Doctor ran out of the tent. The market was strangely empy too. Where were all the stalls?  
There were some footsteps on the sand, so she decided to follow it. At a certain point the Doctor saw in the distance an enormous spaceship. It was circular, with the form of a sun with sixteen rays. It was white.   
There were alien soldiers. They were tall and fat, with dark grey skin. They didn't have nose, but they had a big mouth that occupied half of their face. On the head they had two antennas and a long horn, like unicors. They had gun while forced people to entered into the ship.   
The Doctor decided to understand what was happening. > she screamed loudly. The aliens heard her, then some guards ran towards her and captured her. They brought her on the spaceship and closed her with the other prisoners in a large prison where they were piled up all togheter. The prisoners were afraid. The Doctor examined the place. There was just one way to get out: a security metal door, a big and creepy door with scary drawings.   
> She shouted. At the beginning she was ignored, but she continued >.   
> asked someone. > she said to herself. > she said energetically. Then she ran towards the door, took her sonic screwdriver from a pochet and pointed it towards the door. The sound of the sonic echoed through the prison and when the door opened the other prisoners gaped. > said the Doctor smiling.   
> she said to the prisoners > said someone > she replied. The prisoners left the spaceship while the allarm sounded and the guards found the Doctor. >.   
The guards guided her to their boss in the control room of the spaceship. The boss was sitting in the middle of the room. He was taller that the other aliens. When he saw the Time Lady he said >   
>   
>  
>  
>  
>  
The alien laughed. The Doctor used the sonic to activate the auto pilot. The spaceship trembled  
“Auto Pilot activate: the controls are disabled” said a voice. The crew was agitated > they screamed. Meanwhile the Doctor left the room. While the ship was leaving she jumped out off a window, landing on the sand. The spaceship flew away. Forum was saved.   
The Doctor returned to the Tardis, everyone she met thanked her. Finally she entered into the Tardis. She reached the panel control: a new adventure!.


End file.
